


No Tricks, Just Treats.

by Innu



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A little bit noncon., Anal, Bottom Morty Smith, C137cest, Dominance kink, Halloween, Humiliation, I'mgoingtohell, M/M, Manipulation, Maybe a little feels, PWP, Power Play, RickandMorty, Top Rick Sanchez, authority kink, gayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innu/pseuds/Innu
Summary: Morty wants to attend a Halloween Party and will stop at nothing to go. Rick says otherwise.*Not beta'd*





	No Tricks, Just Treats.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello GUYS!
> 
> Oh lordy- This one is DEFINITELY NSFW. It's pretty graphic and pretty much PWP.  
> I know it's almost a month late but I swear I was working on it. Enjoy some not so  
> spooky c137cest. <3 
> 
> Don't forget to comment! I answer everyone! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
"Aren't you a little old to be- to-" Rick paused to take a long swig of the flask from his lab coat. Gulping back the liquid, his eyes narrowed on Morty from the jam of the teen's doorway. "To be going trick or treating, Morty?"

Morty pretended not to hear the old man, his hands sliding on the sleeves of his superhero costume deliberately.

He wasn't going to let Rick get him down this time. He was going to go to this Halloween party and he would be damned if he was going to let Rick persuade him otherwise.

" I- I know you-you can hear me, Morty." Rick belched from the doorway, taking another staggering swig. "What's- What's so- Why is it so important for you go to this-" He waved his flask around in a circle, "this trick or-"

Morty huffed, "It's not trick or treating, Rick." He rolled his eyes fixing the black sleeve into place.

He made a fantastic superhero, definitely something that would catch Jessica's attention if she even showed up.

He looked himself over in the mirror. Slowly he slid eyes down his skinny body trailing along the tight black spandex of the outfit. True, it left little to the imagination but he really had been working on his guns lately.Maybe, it was just him but he thought he had really added some weight here or there, some real muscle-tone to his body. 

Morty raised his arms appreciatively in the mirror, his hand coming to squeeze at the nonexistent muscle.

"Then what is it exac- What's it then, _Morty_?" Rick snapped, his eyebrow lowering over his eyes. He didn't move, however, just stood his ground still like an angry vulture waiting for his prey.

Morty attempted to ignore Rick again, his hands smoothing over the front of his thin chest and stomach, pressing the tight cloth closer to him.

His ears perked a bit to the authority in Rick's voice but he pushed it down inside of himself. He wasn't going to give in.He was on a mission and that mission was Jessica, at this Halloween party. The sarcasm really had dripped from Rick's words but Morty reminded himself again ,for whatever thousandth time, that he wasn't going to play into this game that Rick was offering. Tonight was his night and it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. 

Morty gave everything to Rick, his time, his friends, his schooling, everything to keep him happy. It seemed like there was never a moment for himself. So to Morty, this was a once and a lifetime opportunity. He was going to fix his life even if it was just for tonight.

This had been the first time in all of his high school years that he had been invited to a party, let alone a Halloween party. These were different, they held more status in the high school community, not only did you get to go dressed up, you got to go as someone that was different than your lame self.

Morty was living for this, not only was he going to come and show Jessica just how handsome he had become over these last two years, he was going to get see her in a short skimpy outfit. _Maybe, a cat girl outfit, oh- or a-_

_Fuck_ \- no, he couldn't think about that stuff, not in this kind of costume.

Morty shifted the spandex a little to the side, the slight thought of perhaps he should have picked something less fitting crossing his mind.

"Morty-" Rick grumbled, glaring at him when they caught glances in the long-standing mirror.

Morty maintained eye contact, although still frozen, waiting for what the older man was going to say.

Rick's eyebrow rose, waiting for an answer from the teenager.

He gave in.

"It's a Halloween party if-if you gotta know, Rick- It's just-just a Halloween party." Morty tore his eyes from his grandfather's penetrating gaze, swallowing some of the nervousness that he felt.

He hated when Rick looked at him like that. It made him uneasy to say the least.

" _Really_ , Morty?" Rick's voice came condescendingly followed by a scoff. "What kind of- Isn't that kind of stupid, Morty? High school parties, people grin-grinding on each other, what-what are you going to do, Morty go- go and rub your little di- your bits against Jessica in hopes she'll take pity on you and-"

Morty whipped around frowning at Rick, his arms crossing over his chest as he tilted his head. As usual, an unhappy pout painted his lips and he looked to the side waiting for Rick to be finished.

But instead Rick paused, that infuriating smirk crossing his lips.

"You- you know, Rick, it's none of your business what I'm doing. May-maybe, I am going to touch Jessica, who knows? Maybe, Ri-Rick, I'm jus-just happy to be invited somewhere!"

He glared at the older man who was surveying him once again with a look of boredom and not much else.

This only infuriated Morty further and he reached down grabbing his hero mask from atop his bed.

"You- you know, Rick, it- it'll- it'll be nice to be normal for once." He tilted his chin up, his lip poking out in another pout, one that came too easily in the presence of Rick Sanchez and his ever demeaning and demanding tone.

Holding the mask to his chest, he began toward the door, telling himself that he was just going to slide past Rick and go.

Morty had already long since decided he wasn't going to stand here and fight Rick about this stupid Halloween party. It was happening one way or another. It wasn't like he had any control of who or what he was going to do.

Rick wasn't his _daddy._

As he crossed the room and came to the door, Morty tilted his body a little bit to the side, an effort to slide past Rick without so much as grazing each other. He was still frowning, mask in hand but he was determined to go with or without Rick's approval.

Just as he came to move around the older man, a hand gripped onto his upper arm and stopped him. It held him tightly in place.

"What's that supposed to mean, Morty?" Rick asked, his voice even but there was a little bit of annoyance in there.

There was that voice again, commanding his attention, assertive and authoritarian as if he had any power over Morty and his actions.

Tingles began to surface in his body but they were one's easily brushed behind annoyance and frustration.

Morty frowned, yanking his arm away, a fruitless endeavor on his own part but a solid attempt.

"I just- I mean you take up all of my time, Rick." He scowled as he looked up at the older man, their eyes meeting once again. "You- you always want me to go somewhere with you, do something with you." 

He was using his hands as he spoke, motioning this way and that, as if it proved any visual to his point. 

"Come on this mission with me, Morty. Don't go to school, Morty. Miss out on Jessica wanting to make out with you, Morty." Morty was glaring at Rick now as he continued, "You're taking away everything I-I have, every moment that I could have with another person, any chance of a normal life, you, you're- You're selfishly taking that away."

He felt a little accomplished at this point. Morty had never stood up to Rick like this and maybe it was the spandex and the superhero mask he was holding in his hands but he felt powerful.

Rick always demanded he did things, forced him to act, react and obey. Morty wasn't a dog. 

Looking up at Rick he searched for a reaction, some sort of look on his face that would indicate his chances of death but Rick remained emotionless and bored. 

A part of him expected Rick to be sad, to realize that he was ruining Morty's life even if it was just for tonight. Morty didn't feel like this all the time. It was just when there were bigger things at stake, like being someone in high school, having friends or even more important Jessica in a short skirt or nothing at all. There were parts of him that loved going out with Rick, that loved spending time with the smartest man in the known universe. But then there were other parts of him that said he was missing out on everything. Often times it felt like he was throwing away his life and what was to be left of him when Rick was gone or didn't need him anymore? 

Rick moved, turning now to face and look down at Morty in the small jam of the doorway, his eyebrow raised but his features still and impassive as ever. 

"So?" Was all Rick said in response, blank as ever, their bodies now closer in the new level of space between them. 

Why did Rick have to be so close? So intimidating and there was that voice once again, commanding and blunt as always. 

Shivers danced Morty's spine. 

Morty swallowed, his nerve suddenly waning as he looked toward the hallway, his only escape to freedom and from Rick, whose hand still held tight onto his upper arm. 

"What- what do you mean? What's, 'so', Rick?" He attempted to snap back although his voice wavered a bit beneath the quirked eyebrow. "I'm just- I'm just telling you, I want to go to this party and you-" 

He pushed his lips out as he thought, a part driving him to hurt Rick and make him back off. 

Morty searched for the answer and then it came to him. Rick was driven by power, power he had over other people, power that he believed he had over Morty. 

A snide smirk crossed his lips as he looked Rick square in the eye and spoke confidently, frigid, "You don't _own_ me, Rick."

Morty attempted to leave, indicating the conversation was done because he said it was. 

He felt powerful and arrogant because for the first time he had put Rick into his place. He was doing what he wanted and there was nothing Rick could do about it.

The grip on his arm said otherwise, for it didn't release and instead he was pulled back into the room. In one swift movement, Morty was yanked forward against the older man's chest and body. 

A small yelp escaped Morty as he stumbled, his hands clutching against the white lapels of Rick's jacket. Already his knees were shaking as he attempted to right himself against the older man, his face turning upward. 

"What the hell, Ric-?" He half-yelled but a hand over his mouth killed his words in his throat. 

Rick was staring down at him now, anger and something much more dangerous in his eyes. 

"You really think- You think you're a big man, hm, Morty?" His fingers dug slightly into his cheeks as he leaned closer into the teenager's face. "You- you think you get invited to one stupid party and you suddenly have any say in any matter, that you can just talk- just talk me however you want, hm, Morty?" Rick scoffed as he swayed closer, a feat even Morty believed was impossible. 

Their bodies were molded to one another, flushed to the point where Morty could feel the solid line of Rick's thin but taunt frame pressing against him. 

He was confused and more than unnerved at his point, never in his life had he seen Rick like this with anyone. 

The pain of Rick's fingers digging deeper into the fat of his cheeks brought Morty's attention from the feeling of his body and back to the seething man before him. 

"Are you listening to me, Morty?" Rick growled, his eyes narrowing, "You had a lot to say before and now-now you-" Another hateful scoff left his lips as he leaned down closer, slightly closing the space between the two of them. 

He was close, too close and Morty was feeling dizzy, uneasy. Rick was dangerous and suddenly this was far more exciting than a High school Halloween party. 

He couldn't help it. Morty was just a teenager in the long run and any sort of tense situation had him popping boners like microwave popcorn.

Shifting to the side, he attempted to angle his body a bit away from Rick. He didn't need or want to have to explain that to the old man. But the truth was there wasn't a lot to explain, even Morty had to admit he was at a loss. But if he had to confess anything, he would have to say that Rick talking to him like this was definitely something he had never considered. Rick wasn't the most eloquent with words but damn when he took that tone, he could sex paint off a house.

His heart was thudding against his rib cage and he couldn't seem to find the necessary means to calm down. 

Morty swallowed, "I'm- I'm listening." His words came out garbled due to attempting to force them between pinched and painful cheeks. Rick's grip was merciless. 

Rick glared daggers into him, "You say I take up all your time, Morty, you think your time is that spe- that important, huh? You think it means anything, Morty?" His lip curled and without warning his knee moved to push between Morty's legs, opening them, causing him to straddle the ball of it uncomfortably. "You say you don't belong to me; you say I don't own you, Morty, but who's the one getting hard for who here?"

Morty opened his mouth, his words dying inside of his throat as he closed his eyes. He wasn't expecting this. 

He never dreamed this would come from Rick. 

Sure, Rick and Morty had been in situations where there was a lot of sexual tension and yeah, of course, they spent endless hours together but that didn't constitute that they were in any kind of sexual relationship. Aside from heated glances and sometimes close encounters Rick had never touched Morty or vice versa. 

This was new and Morty was basking in it. Halloween party, what? Jessica, who? Was he really such a pervert that he would bow at the knee of his jealous grandfather? That was what he was, right? jealous?

Rick's knee was a solid pressure against a persistent erection which was only becoming harder with each and every degrading word spat from the genius's mouth. He was damn-near grinding into it at this rate, his thighs trembling as he began to consider the fact that maybe being owned by Rick wasn't such a bad thing. 

Morty's shaking fingers moved, gripping once again into the white lab coat. Using his hold as leverage he moved up onto his tippy-toes sliding forward, gliding himself up along the extended thigh of Rick until they were stomach to stomach. 

Ri-Rick." He breathed it, wanting it to come out stronger, but where was strength when he would just bend to this old man's will anyway. 

Morty clenched his thighs against Rick's rubbing himself momentarily, giving into the friction of it. "I- I, You- you were jealous?"

He could feel the flush on his own face, the heat which crept up along the cords of his neck to his ears. 

Rick's eyebrow rose and hands now grazed Morty's thighs, sliding down and along to his ass. "Jealous- Really, Morty?" Rick snarled, his eyes narrowing, "What do I have to be jealous of? I already said it." 

The sudden grip on Morty's ass became tighter, hauling up Morty to the very tips of his toes. Rick's breath then grazed his ear as he whispered it, _"You belong to me."_

That there was the official undoing of Morty Smith; all of his plans for going to the Halloween party, for getting laid and for seeing Jessica were thoroughly and effectively dashed. 

He trembled as he clenched himself ridged against Rick, the spandex providing no sort of friction to his now aching dick; the older man's thigh, however, provided the perfect amount. He was flexing himself down against it, clenching as strong, long-fingered hands squeezed tighter into the meat of his butt cheeks. 

Rick's gaze was straight-forward and a smirk playing on his thin lips as he remained still, superior to Morty who was grinding on him like a bitch in heat. 

Lifting his gaze, Morty made the mistake of meeting Rick's eyes. Instantly his cheeks darkened to a crimson and he attempted to back up, to pull off of the knee he was so graciously working himself on. He was embarrassed now, ashamed that Rick had this kind of control over him. 

"Wha- What's wrong, Mor-morty?" Rick baited, knowing damn well what it was. 

His fingers once again flexed against those soft twin globes of Morty's ass. He was lifting him effortlessly, carrying him across the room toward the bed, a feat surprising for a man his age, but then again nothing was that surprising when it came to Rick Sanchez. 

"Don't- Don't you want to go to your Halloween party, Morty?" his tone was condescending and arrogant, an eyebrow quirked as he looked down at Morty.

The teenager frowned, not amused.He should have known better.

Morty was cursing even having planned this day, it was only reasonable to find that Rick would concoct some scheme as to prevent him from going. But it wasn't just that, Rick had not only gotten his way with cheap manipulation tactics, he had thoroughly and completely ruined any of his plans for future Jessica fornication. 

How could he fuck Jessica when Rick was the one here telling him how things were going to be? 

Before taking Morty to the bed, Rick kicked the door shut behind him, hard and loud, not that it mattered; There was no one in the house to hear it. Everyone had already left to do their own thing, Halloween drinking, parties, whatever else was on their list. They were out having fun and now it was just the two of them alone. 

To Morty, somehow, that seemed so much worse. 

He was deposited on the bed unceremoniously, his body having been dropped like a sack of heavy potatoes against a pillow mattress. 

Morty sucked in a breath, unsure of how this was going to play out. He wasn't even entirely confident in what was happening between them, let alone the quality of the sex they would have. He was a sixteen-year-old virgin giving the go-ahead to his mother's father. 

God, it was fucked in so many ways. 

Before Morty's eyes, Rick shrugged away his jacket, removing the white coat from his shoulders and throwing it to the ground. He was left standing before him in his long sleeve shirt and brown slacks, somehow looking skinny and intimidating at the same time. 

"Ri-rick." Morty pressed, this time shifting upward on the bed, unsure of the sudden change in pressure. "This is- This- this isn't normal, Rick." He finally managed, his teeth now worrying into his lip. "You- we, you're my-"

The older man had glanced at him, scrutinizing him before moving toward the bed and Morty. 

It was strange when Morty saw it now, the agile way the older man moved, the confident stride and climb until he was up and completely over Morty. He was hovering close, his hands on either side of Morty's head. 

"Y-you started thi- did this, Morty." Rick stated bluntly, "You're the one getting hard over it. I just didn't want you to- I mean, Halloween parties suck, Morty. Besides that, who the fuck cares. We-we're men- we're guys, Morty. We aren't going to create some fucked-up incest child, fuck-Morty, You act like-" 

Morty frowned even harder than before, his nose wrinkling a bit in annoyance. 

"You- you know what I mean, Rick!" He jerked upward, coming closer to his face, "You, we're rel- I know we can't have kids, god. I'm just- Jeeze, Rick." He fell back against the bed now, losing steam as he pouted. 

There was no winning with Rick. 

A chuckle erupted from the old man, a smile splitting his lips, "You have a lot of qualms for someone who was just- uh- just dry humping my th- my leg, Morty. I mean fuck, you were all-" 

Morty quickly covered Rick's mouth with his hand, a blush burning against his cheeks. 

"I-I-I, you, it's-it's because of you. You-you talk to me with that voice and tell me what to do. I'm- I'm just a teenager, Rick. It- It doesn't take much to get me hard and you-you just- You're a real jerk, you know that?" Morty was spewing words, his embarrassment propelling them from him as he arched uncomfortably against the too tight spandex which now was beginning to feel less sexy and more confining. 

He was fidgeting, twisting his body for a comfortable position beneath Rick who was still mounted above him, his face amused. 

Rick smirked, slapping Morty's hand from his mouth, "Shut up, Morty. I'm just- I'm just proving a point here. You wanted to be an arrogant little shit, well-" his fingers moved now, tracing along the expanse of Morty's creamy throat. Each digit glided gently, pressing to the hollow of it, splaying across it like a collar to imprint each finger.

Morty's breath became hitched as he reached out, grasping Rick's upper arm, anything for support. 

"Why don't we stop all this talking, hm, Mor-morty?" Rick breathed as he tilted his head slightly downward, licking along the expanse of white skin his fingers were grazing and squeezing before. Slowly, he laved warm saliva up along Morty's neck, tracing the cords before nipping almost cruelly at the skin. 

Once again Morty's breath hitched and he became ridged against the feeling. His legs as if having a mind of their own spread allowing Rick to fall down, settling between them. 

Rick's tongue didn't stop; it was still brushing gently, almost caring, softly against his throat, thoroughly tasting each and every inch of it before he bit once again. This time his teeth were sharp and painful, marring the soft, white flesh with rosy engravings. 

"Ah!" Morty cried out in surprise, his body arching uncontrollably to Rick's. 

The pain was quick but was nothing to the sudden wave of extreme and complete pleasure. Morty's hips fidgeted, stuttering in air as it felt as if the pain went right to his dick. 

Morty was panting now, his fingers curling once again around Rick's biceps. 

Who would have thought he was into something like this? 

"Fuck- Morty..." Rick breathed, now having moved from Morty's throat to slide further down his body. He was grazing his fingers along his thin chest, down his stomach and then finally to the very obvious and outlined erection which twitched against Morty's stomach through the black and tight spandex. 

"What's this?" Rick probed, teasing and a little condescending. 

He reached down, gripping the head of Morty's cock through the spandex, rubbing his thumb along the leaking but fabric-covered tip. 

Morty sucked in another breath, his fists balling as he attempted to restrain his hips from bucking. 

"Look at you, Morty-" Rick spoke, his voice gravely and deeper than before. "Look at how wet you are." His thumb and forefinger took a moment to squeeze Morty's head, urging more of the pre-come to leak from inside soaking into the already slippery fabric. " And you said you didn't belong to me." 

There was a tsk, a distinct tsk from Rick as he moved down, his wet tongue coming out to gently lick across Morty's hard dick, tracing the underside of it up to the very tip to which he begging to mouth the head. Rick's lips closed around as much of Morty's head as he could, suckling the juices from it as if he were feeding from him.

The pleasure was numbing, Morty's thighs already twitching as he arched, straining upward as to feel more of Rick's mouth on his cock. 

Fuck, he needed this.

"You-you really think she would have liked this costume, Morty?" Rick asked, a smirk still curling his lips as he stared up at the teen from his angled position, mouth still poised next to his twitching cock. "I don't think thi- this would be something to turn on a girl. Look at this tight material, I bet you couldn't hide anything in it." 

Morty closed his eyes to the feeling of Rick's fingers massaging him. Gently, they caressed over the wet fabric before he bent, licking once again back up and over his dick to pause at the dribbling tip.

"Ri-Rick." Morty managed through his grit teeth, unsure he can hold back anymore. His thighs were shaking so badly, all he wanted now was to be out of this outfit and Rick to be in him. 

That was a weird thing to think but how could he consider anything else with Rick over top of him, dominating and teasing him with that commanding voice of his. 

"Please, Rick-" Morty couldn't believe these words were coming out of his mouth. Hell, an hour before he was telling Rick he wasn't owned by him and look at him now. Morty was practically begging Rick to undress and fuck him. 

Rick smirk appeared to spread, infecting across his face in a near to malicious way. He sat up, his tongue trailing across his lips, licking away any and all of the remnants of Morty's shame from them.

The way he was looking at Morty now was that of a predator, his eyes narrowing dangerously, honing in on him. 

"Please what, Morty?" He whispered, his mouth coming down to gently touch against Morty's cheek, kissing it, "Tell me, Morty-" His tongue poked out and lapped gently along the full flesh of his face.

"I-I, I just-" Morty couldn't find the words to speak, they were balled inside of his throat.  
He wanted to tell Rick to touch him, to physically take him. 

Morty couldn't put his finger on it but he wanted Rick to make him his, to take him, to do something more than just speaking to him with that voice of his.  
Lips once again pressed to Morty's cheek, trailing down and along it toward his jaw. A hard nip followed, teeth grazing along the flesh before Rick began to suck gently the bruises he created. 

"Tell me, Morty." He breathed. 

The words once again became lodged with the new barrage of feelings and it wasn't like Rick's knee which was nudging against his dick was helping any.  
Morty's head was swimming and his resolve had long since blown out the window. He just wanted Rick to hurry, to take him or whatever he was going to do for that matter. 

He bit back a moan at this particular time as Rick bumped his knee into him just right, lifting and grinding it against his erection. 

Pants were puffing from his lips and Morty was once again a trembling mess at the hands of this controlling asshole. 

"Wh-what do you want me to say, Rick?" He panted out, his hands once again fisting into the blankets beside his own head. 

Morty was losing all sorts of control he was never even aware that he had and this asshole was just enjoying it.  
Rick smirked as he moved once again, hovering over the teen, his eyes gleaming like a wolf. "Just tell me what you want, Morty." He bent downward, his lips kissing along the underside of Morty's chin and then upward. 

He could smell it, the wash of alcohol which hung from Rick like a second skin. It was strong, stronger than usual as Rick had already been drinking while he was goading him in the room but it wasn't unpleasant. It was a smell Morty had become used to. He had begun to equate it to Rick himself. It fit him. 

Morty's lips parted willingly as Rick's mouth traveled a little higher, bridging the hill of his chin toward his waiting lips. 

"Kiss me." It came out hushed, a barely there request but it was the first one in all of the times knowing Rick that was obeyed without question. 

Their mouths pressed together hurriedly, sloppy and passionate. Small moans were already grunting from Morty, falling into the open and demanding mouth of Rick who was pressing for more, pushing his tongue against the small opening between his lips. 

Morty's head was swimming, his mind unable to focus on anything but the feeling of Rick completely overwhelming him. 

His tongue thrust in deep, sliding and caressing along Morty's tongue, coaxing him to respond and submit. 

Morty was hesitant at first, his own tongue shy as he licked along the bitter taste of the older man's. He didn't mind though, his body once again reacting fiercely to the taste and the already specified realization that he was kissing Rick shooting straight to his dick. 

Everything was so confusing and beautiful at once. 

His hands were pulling, yanking desperately at Rick's shirt, attempting to pull it up and over his head. Morty wanted to feel his flesh pressed against his. He wanted to be naked. He wanted to see Rick just as desperate for him. 

A chuckle sounded from Rick as he pulled back. He braced himself on his knees as to allow Morty to sit upward. 

His fingers were working off the older man's top and sloppily he was kissing and licking at every inch of exposed flesh he could get his mouth near. 

Rick's body was never something Morty had thought he would be attracted to. He was skinny and while he was strong his body seemed to lack the look of it. His skin was tight, taut across bone and what little muscle was there. But somehow he was still arousing, still, something that Morty found himself wanting to worship. 

"You are-" Morty breathed, panting between laps at the older man's chest, trailing across a nipple as his small fingers splayed down the older man's sides, caressing to his hips. "You're really-" 

He couldn't find the right words to say it but the way Rick was rolling his eyes he assumed he got the message. 

"Come on now, Morty," Rick answered, suddenly gripping Morty's chin forcing his head upward to look at him. "You don't- Just- Shut up." He leaned back down once again, claiming Morty's mouth for his own, his tongue pushing in despite their lips having parted. 

To this, Morty allowed his own tongue to push out, watching them entwine without the barrier of their lips. 

He was throbbing now, panting and closing his eyes as Rick's hand moved from gripping his chin to threading into his hair. 

Using his hair, Rick pulled Morty's head back, his tongue disappearing into the boy's mouth once again before he backed up. 

Morty's head was spinning at the sudden space between them again; the detachment was grounding and he hated it. He felt alittle needy but he nodded. 

Rick shifted, no longer straddling Morty as he moved to the edge of the bed and rose. He looked as if he were about to leave, his body angling toward the door.

"Where- Where are you-" Morty panicked, shooting upright, his eyes wide. 

Another condescending smirk curled Rick's lips and his eyebrow rose haughty and superior as ever. 

"I'll be- just wait a sec." 

With that, he turned and walked across the room. 

Morty watched in horror as Rick left with only the promise that he would be back. 

Not knowing how long Rick would be gone, Morty decided to undress himself. He would at least be prepared for him when he got back or maybe he would have a little fun by himself while he waited. 

Reaching back, Morty unzipped the back of his outfit, peeling it from his body. It was glorious, the feel of the cloth rolling down and baring each inch of his milky white flesh. 

He felt sexy again, his eyes catching in the mirror in the corner as he lowered it down and over his erection, watching it bob out from beneath its too tight confines. 

Morty about moaned, the sight before him being one of the most arousing he had ever seen. 

As if he couldn't help himself, his eyes locked on his cock through the reflection of the mirror, watching the way his hand curled around the shaft of it. He stroked slowly and leisurely up and down from base to tip, precum cascading over the circle of his thumb and forefinger. 

If he kept this up, he wouldn't need Rick to come back. 

Again, slower this time, Morty watched his hand glide up from his base, dragging and squeezing the pale throbbing member as if his life depended on it. 

" _Fuck- Morty_." 

Rick's voice caught him off guard and his eyes snapped upward, catching dark and completely blown out ones in the mirror. 

"Get on the bed now." It was a command, one of those that left little to no room for any sort of conversation. 

Morty obeyed without thought, shifting to lay back, watching his cock twitch back against his stomach. 

Rick tsked at him once again, making his way over to stand to Morty's left, well within reaching distance and yet not touching him. 

"You couldn't- couldn't even wait for me to get back, Morty?" Rick spoke scolding him, he was undoing his belt, unlatching that gold buckle and withdrawing the strap of leather from the loops. "If I had more time, I would punish you but- well, we'll save that for another time." 

Morty's eyes widened as he watched that belt hit the ground with a resounding clatter. He couldn't imagine what type of punishment Rick would come up with but if it had anything to do with that belt, he was sure he would come faster than anything. 

His dick twitched once again, leaking to the thought and Rick smirked. 

"Don't think about- about it too much, Ba-Babe." He had already taken off his pants while Morty was considering Rick's words.  
Very much so naked, Rick climbed onto the bed, his hands reaching out and gripping one of the smaller male's thighs, squeezing. 

A small cruel smile crossed his lips as he spread them open. 

"For such a skinny boy I never thought- never thought you would be so thick here, Morty." He squeezed hard into the flesh of the boy's thigh, watching the skin squish a bit beneath his grip. "I think- I think I like it." 

Small mews were once again building and popping from Morty's open mouth and he twisted his ass, done with the foreplay and the teasing. 

"Ric- Rick, Just- please, Just take- do it." His words weren't sentences anymore but rather incoherent babble as now he was literally offering his ass to Rick. 

Another "tsk" escaped the old man as he shook his head, "Gotta learn to be more patient, Morty. I- I gotta make sure you're-" He was uncapping something now, the obvious click of a tube hitting Morty's ears. 

This was really happening and all because of Rick being jealous or whatever of Morty going to a Halloween party. 

Long fingers pushed between the crevasse of his ass cheeks, sliding along the tight ring of muscle that was Morty's hole. 

It felt wet, slippery and a little gross but the warmth of Rick's fingers caused Morty to open his leg's wider. He braced his legs on the bed, lifting his ass upward as he stretched his head the whole way back. 

One finger now probed inside, pushing and sliding deep within and then working back out at a slow and meticulous pace. 

It was tight, a foreign feeling to a sixteen-year-old who had never even considered putting anything in his ass. 

A second finger was joining the first now, stretching and widening in him as the pace picked up, fucking into him faster and deeper. 

Unconscious sounds were pushed from Morty, grunts and groans, sharp intakes of breath as he forgot for a second how to breathe. 

Rick's fingers scissored inside of him, opening him, widening him, tracing around the rim before pushing more and more of the warm liquid deep inside of him. 

Morty was shaking again, his hips lifting and falling as to meet the pump of fast moving fingers which fucked him with abandon. 

Words like harder and faster were stumbling from him as he was beginning to feel it more in his dick. Morty for the first time was sure he would come and then it stopped. 

His fingers withdrew from inside of him with a wet pop and suddenly the room fell silent except the heavy breathing from Morty. 

Morty's body was on fire, his fingers fisting into the blanket and he once again squeezed his eyes shut. 

Why was Rick such a tease? 

He was so close. 

Morty was about to protest when something else aligned to his entrance, something a lot bigger than two fingers. 

His eyes widened and he sat upward only to be pushed back down by a strong hand. 

Morty could feel it, between the hand on his one thigh holding his leg open and the other on his chest, he could feel the sheer size of Rick's dick pressing to his hole. 

He swallowed, his eyes shifting upward, a little afraid that there was no way that was going to fit inside of him. 

"Ri-ric-Rick." he somehow managed between pants, his ass lifting as there was the sudden pressure of the man pushing to enter him. 

Rick didn't respond, his hips gliding forward and the tip of him pushing even harder, expanding and opening Morty in ways that no fingers could. 

"RI-Rick!" Morty cried out, his teeth gritting. " It's- it's too big, it's not going to-"

As if to prove a point, Rick's thrust deep, filling him in one complete and total plunge. 

Morty's eyes rolled back and he stilled to the new and large intrusion which was flinching deep inside him. The pleasure was numbing and a new cacophony of whimpers erupted from him. 

"Relax, Morty." Rick grunted into his ear, although under his breath Morty could have sworn he heard Rick whisper, "So tight."

He was trying his best now, gripping onto the sheets as he slowly urged himself to become used to the feeling of being filled to the brim. 

It was no wonder as many people wanted to be with Rick. 

A few seconds passed like hours before Rick unraveled. He groaned over-top of Morty while slowly pulling out. 

Morty wanted to protest, to tell Rick not to give up, he would get used to it eventually. But that wasn't needed as without warning, Rick pushed back inside of him, slamming deep and a little rough. 

A moan tore from Morty's throat as he arched, his back and toes curling. Rick had hit something inside of him, something deep that shoot white-hot pleasure through him. 

He was loud, louder than any sound that had ever come out before and Rick was pulling out again. 

The next thrust was harder and deeper but it somehow hit the same thing as before. Pleasure once again exploded through Morty and he cried out Rick's name loudly. 

"Please-" He was begging, begging for Rick to hurry up, to fuck him, to unravel him. He was coming undone, willing to give himself over to the devil himself. 

His hips rose arching into Rick's oncoming thrusts with fervor, each and every quick filling thrust completing him again and again. 

Rick's name was becoming a devil's chant on his lips and already his orgasm was building. 

His thrusts were hard, harder than before, wrenching out of Morty and slamming back in with quick and successful jabs which rendered the smaller male silent, mouth suspended in pleasure. 

Rick was gripping his thighs, holding them bruisingly tight as he pushed him upward a little further, contorting his knees into his stomach as he fucked to him raw and hard. The trusts angled downward , filling Morty in a way that he had never felt before, still hitting whatever was inside of him. 

The pleasure was blinding and small groans fell from Morty's lips. 

He was close, closer than before as the ball of tension began to unravel deep inside of him.  
Morty was going to come. 

"Ri-rick." he moaned his name, still blindly meeting each and every thrust. It was almost as if his brain and body were separate. His brain was desperately clawing for release but his hips kept lifting, meeting and accepting each and every one of Rick's hard thrusts. 

Rick groaned on top of him, leaning down and panting,"Yeah, Baby?" He sloppily worked his lips along Morty's ear to his temple where he pressed them, panting. He was still thrusting, still filling Morty. 

Everything then happened at once, Morty's eyes rolled back as one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced washed over him. Wave after wave of pleasure drowned him, as his hips arched up and his dick spilled ropey white pools of come in the space between them. 

The high was unmeasurable and Morty became awash with the feeling of Rick, all over him, inside of him, filling him. 

His mouth was still open, silent until Rick pushed deep one last time, filling him. He withdrew quickly, allowing Morty the pleasure of feeling Rick's cum drip from inside of him onto the bed. 

Not long after Rick moaned Morty's name as he collapsed on top of him.

Morty could hear the pants, the sharp intakes of breath and for a second he was worried that maybe it was too much for a man of his age.  
Bringing up a hand, he gently caressed his fingers through Rick's hair trailing it back along his neck. 

"Are you- Are you okay, Rick?" He asked, his voice quiet and sleepy. 

Morty fought back a yawn. 

Rick grumbled as he sat up, his hand reaching down and caressing Morty's face before brushing down and across his kiss-bruised lips. 

He cocked his head, "I'm fine. What about you, Morty?" His finger pulled lightly at Morty's lower lip, opening it a bit. 

This was strange, the aftercare, the softer side of Rick. This didn't feel normal and yet, Morty loved it.  
A small smile lifted his cheeks and crinkled his eyes as he relaxed.

"I'm fine, Rick."

The sleepiness was beginning to sweep over Morty, a content one that made all of his limbs feel numb. He yawned once more, fighting the urge to sleep but Rick's soft hand pressing against his forehead coaxed him otherwise. 

"You should sleep, Morty," Rick spoke, rising from the bed. 

He attempted to smile but already sleep began to wash over him as he drifted away into the calm black, forgetting about that Halloween party, Jessica and his jealous grandfather. 

\----------

 

Rick stared down at the boy for a second longer, a secret and soft smile crossing his lips before he redressed and began out into the hallway. 

He had a few more things to focus on and now that was out of the way. He could rest happy knowing his grandson wasn't out fucking some high school slut who cared nothing for him.

As he came into the kitchen, he paused to rummage through the cabinet, fishing out some of his favorite wafers. Rick could always enjoy those. 

As he opened the bag and withdrew one, the front door opened and Summer entered. She was dressed as wonder woman, a strong female figure, and leader or so she said. 

Rick attempted to ignore her as he pulled another wafer out, munching on it casually. 

"Hey, Grandpa Rick, have you seen Morty?" Summer asked as she walked through the archway, fishing off her heels. "He was supposed to be at the Halloween party but he never showed up."

Taking another bite, Rick swallowed and shrugged, stuffing the cookie pack back into the cupboard. 

"Upstairs." He grunted, turning to shuffle toward the garage. "I think he's asleep."

Rick didn't need to look at Summer's face to know she was confused. That Halloween party was all Morty had been talking about for weeks now. 

"Why would he miss the Halloween party? Is he sick?" She pried, looking up toward the stairway. "It was all he was talking about for like two weeks. He said he wanted to see Jessica there and she was ther-"

Rick sighed loudly, cutting off Summer's long and never-ending story, "Okay, Summer, not to be that guy, but-but I couldn't care less, like your story, honestly, boring. But about the Morty thing, I don't know. Maybe- maybe, Morty decided he would rather spend time with his Grandpa Rick than trying to get-"

He paused to withdraw his flask from his jacket and drink from it. 

"get some high school whore to touch his dick." 

He waved the flask again, motioning with it as he touched his garage door. "I don't know, Summer."

"That's weird he really likes her." Summer spoke from behind him as he opened it and stepped through.

Rick scoffed, "Well not anymore."

He closed the door.


End file.
